I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by Moonlight31
Summary: Rutina   Mentiras   Un Amor Ficticio. A veces no sabemos de que nos enamoramos...de la persona? de la personalidad que le dimos? de la idea de ser querido? La verdad no lo se, y al parecer Matt y Mimi tampoco. Songfic en español. MIMATO


Songfic basado en la cancion **I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte**, tambien la pueden encontrar como **Dance Floor Anthem. **

Bueno, Digimon **NO** es mio, nunca lo sera…bla…bla…bla

**ADVERTENCIA: **En esta historia he jugado un poco con la personalidad de Matt y Mimi. Si no les gusta por favor no maten a la autora

XOXO

**-**_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 de la noche en Tokio. La noche, una escena perfecta, un cielo completamente estrellado y la majestuosa luna empozada y brillante, desbordando belleza. A esa hora la mayoría de personas se preparaban para dormir y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más ocultos en la tierra de los sueños. Pero, por otro lado, a esa hora, era cuando Tokio empezaba a despertar, los karaokes y las pistas de baile se abrirán y atraían a todos con sus extravagantes carteles de neón. A esa hora Mimi Tachikawa se estaba preparando para salir y dejar de lado aquella imagen de "ovejita perdida", para olvidarse de quien era….mejor dicho, para olvidarse de quien todos creían que era ella: una niña bien, y principalmente para olvidarse de su enamorado Matt Ishida.

-_No es que no lo quiera, creo…es lo que….no lo sé, quiero algo mas, quiero ver si hay algo mas- _pensaba la castaña mientras enfundaba su delgado cuerpo en un vestido negro.

Cualquiera que conociera la relación que ella tenía con Matt se le haría difícil tratar de explicar porque ella quería salir y buscar "algo más". La relación que ellos tenían se veía perfecta, tan perfecta que llegaba a resultar…_irreal._ Pero, la verdad era que Mimi estaba hecha un lio, estaba perdida dentro de su propia cabeza. Sus pensamientos y emociones la ahogaban, ella quería saber si es que alguien más le daría lo que Matt le daba, si alguien más esperaría 45 minutos a que ella se arreglara, si alguien la llamaría por las mañanas para decirle _"buenos días"_ y en las noches para decirle _"que tengas dulces sueños"_. Por alguna razón no sentía nada de culpa ante el hecho de salir a espaldas de él y de buscar a algún otro rubio que le dé más de lo que Yamato le daba; tal vez eso se debía a que no lo quería lo suficiente, quizá se amaba demasiado a ella misma, puede que sienta que lo que el rubio le da no es suficiente….o, tal vez le da demasiado, tanto que ella se siente presionada por las altas expectativas que él puede estar creándose acerca de ella y esta tan asustada de decepcionarlo que está usando el "algo mas" como un cliché.

Mimi se miro al espejo por última vez ante de salir. Llevaba un vestido corto de color negro; un cinturón rojo alrededor de su escasa cintura, el cual combinaba con los zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Las ondas castañas de su cabello habían quedado en el olvido, ahora estaba completamente lacia; su maquillaje era algo impropio de ella: llevaba los labios rojos y una sombra negra con efecto ahumado, dándole un toque adulto y frio a sus, normalmente, brillantes ojos castaños. Aquella Mimi no era ella, y eso….eso estaba bien.

_He calls her up, he's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it, now she's using it, now he's losing it, she don't care_

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a una exclusiva pista de baile nueva **"-21"**, estaba Matt Ishida con una mueca de preocupación, estaba llamando a Mimi, ya le había dejado como 15 mensajes

-_Estoy seguro de que si el buzón de voz fuera una persona me gritaría "Deja de llamar y consigue una vida"- _pesaba Matt mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta negra de cuero.

El plan era, llamar a Mimi para que fuera a la pista de baile ya que el no quería quedarse sentado viendo como TK mira con cara de enamorado a Kari mientras Tai hacia algo que molestara a Sora.

Con un profundo suspiro guardo su celular y se volteo para dirigirse al local. Cuando estaba en la puerta siendo aplastado por las dramáticas fans que lo seguían a todos lados como si fuera un obligación cotidiana, _la_ vio. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de asegurarse que en verdad era Mimi y no otra jugarreta de su obsesiva mente, pero no, esta vez sus ojos no lo engañaban. Ahí estaba Mimi usando un vestido, para su sorpresa, negro; y ahora tenía una larga melena lacia atípica en ella.

-¡Mimi!-grito a viva voz moviendo una mano tratando de llamar su atención

-_Maldición- _maldijo mentalmente una avergonzada castaña- _Solo finge que no lo viste._

Siguió su consejo al pie de la letra, mira a un lado con gesto distraído mientras rezaba porque sus mejillas estuvieran de un color normal en lugar del furioso escarlata que se imaginaba.

-Supongo que no vio- pensó en voz alta.

Dios unos pasos hacia su dirección y de repente se paró en seco al notar la presencia de un intruso. Un rubio de ojos verdes se acerco a la castaña con una sonrisa petulante, la cual fue correspondida por una sonrisa coqueta.

-Michael- mascullo como si fuera una maldición, y justo cuando iba a acercarse para golpearlo, un dolor estremecedor se coloco en su cuero cabelludo. Le habían arrancado un poco de cabello- ¿¡PERO, QUE…!- justo antes de que terminara la pregunta vio a una chica de largos cabellos marrones corriendo mientras gritaba "Tengo su cabello, tengo su cabello"

-_Lunática- _pensó

Cuando volvió la mirada al lugar donde había visto a Michael y a Mimi se tomo con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío. Camino a paso ligero hacia el lugar y alcanzo a verlos entrando al club, incluso vio como la mano de Michael se posicionaba posesivamente sobre la cintura de la oji-miel. Su cara se torno completamente roja, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo afilado y apretaba los puños como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Entro al club con un semblante frio y peligroso, el cual pasó a ser uno de ira al verlos a ambos bailando en el centro de la pista. Mimi sabía que Matt estaba al tanto de la escena, incluso podía sentir su mirada fija en ella, pero…no sabía que sentir….no sabía si sentir culpa por hacer lo que estaba haciendo o alegría al saber que ya no tendría que ser mas la niña perfecta y que tal vez pueda encontrar en Michael algo más. Al sentirse tan confusa solo decidió poner su mente en blanco, ya no le importaba nada. Todo había perdido sentido…todo había perdido significado.

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_-! Deja de mirarlos! Espera un rato, toma….toma todo lo que puedas beber, así tendrás otra excusa para golpear a Michael, y después hablas con ella!- _le gritaba una voz en su mente, la cual fue escuchada y obedecida.

Con un gruñido de frustración se dirigió a la barra donde ordeno un vaso de whisky sin hielo, no era momento de estar sobrio. Tomo un poco de su bebida y la dejo a un lado mientras pensaba en miles de insultos para Michael, pero no se atrevía a pensar que Mimi sea parte de eso.

-¡No, ella no! ¡Ella no era así! Pero… ¿Qué diablos voy a saber yo? La gente cambia, punto- decía de manera ausente.

Estaba dicho, las relaciones efímeras eran las más felices. No te veías obligado a permanecer con esa persona todo el tiempo, tenías la libertad de ver a otras. No eras torturado por aquellos incómodos sentimientos como los celos.

-Todo sería más fácil si no me hubiera enamorado- concluyo

Ya no quería enamorarse otra vez. Yamato no podía enamorase otra vez, al restringirse de la acción de amar ya no perdía nada, es decir, había perdido a Mimi…. ¿Qué más le quedaba?. Claro, a eso súmenle su personalidad orgullosa y su fobia al fracaso.

A partir de ese momento iba a aprender a no darlo todo, no dejaría que toda su persona se quedara en alguna belleza castaña de grandes ojos miel….no otra vez. Seria distante, cauteloso…frio, nadie atravesaría la coraza de chico rudo que estaba por imponer.

_He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hated  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

Trataba de obligarse a no sentir nada ante aquel último descubrimiento, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Mimi se colaba en sus pensamientos obligándolo a analizar la situación para saber porque ella le hacía eso.

Está bien, el no era perfecto pero trataba de serlo….al menos con ella. Siempre le prestaba atención, ella era lo único que rondaba por su mente a toda hora; su rostro era lo único que veía cuando cerraba los ojos; su voz era un constante eco en su mente….ella era todo. Él le daba todo lo que ella pedía, incluso cuando no lo pedía, tal vez le daba demasiado….o quizá no le daba lo suficiente. Matt era extremista mente dedicado, tanto así que Tai lo llamaba "Sometido"…y eso no le importaba. Ser un "sometido" tenía sus beneficios. Era el enamorado de la chica más linda que haya podido conocer….pero ahora no podía hablar sobre los aspectos psicológicos de Mimí, ya que con lo que acababa de pasar sentía como si no la conociera. Así que se limito a recordarla físicamente.

Tenía unas facciones suaves y finas, unos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban a más de uno, sus mejillas….redondas y ocasionalmente sonrosadas, sus labios perfectamente redondeados; todo esto enmarcado por un largo cabello castaño con rebeldes ondas. Ella era preciosa, eso nadie se lo quitaba, pero Matt ya no estaba seguro de si eso cambiaria el hecho de que al parecer ella ya no lo quería, si es que alguna vez lo quiso.

Frunció el seño furioso consigo mismo y trato de alejar a Mimi de su mente.

_She calls him up, she's tripping on the phone  
Now he had to get up  
And he ain't coming home  
Now he's trying to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her, when they first got together Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
_

La culpa la carcomía internamente de manera lenta, una parte de ella le decía que fuera a hablar con Matt y la otra le gritaba que solo ignorara el hecho de que él los haya visto. Sus ojos castaños carecían de expresión y ahora oía la voz de Michael como su susurro lejano, su atención estaba siendo desalojada para darle paso a más culpa. Con un suspiro cansado se excuso con Michael y camino hacia un rincón apartado mientras llamaba insistentemente al oji-azul.

No sabía si lo estaba llamando porque lo quería y el deseo de arreglar las cosas la acosaba o solo porque se sentía culpable. Había una fina diferencia entre esas opciones, cuando sabes que has lastimado a alguien a quien en verdad quieres….la culpa te persigue, esta tan presente en todo lo que haces que incluso sientes que puedes olerla, pero cuando te disculpas con alguien común y corriente, la frase "Lo Siento" pasa a ser solo dos palabras vacías que son una ayuda para cambiar de pagina y avanzar.

Tras la sexta llamada y el cuarto mensaje pensó que quizá Yamato seguía en el club y no podía oír su teléfono. Pero…no era así, el rubio estaba al tanto de todas las llamadas realizadas, se limitaba a mirar la foto de Mimi que aparecía en la pantalla; no quería contestar, estaba confundido…abrumado.

La idea de que tal vez lo que se haya herido en el sea solo su orgullo y no su corazón rondaba en su mente. Quizá no podía asimilar el hecho de que haya sido ella quien lo había engañado o posiblemente la quería y por eso le molestaba tanto aquella acción. Solo quería olvidarla, quería olvidar quien era Mimi Tachikawa, quería olvidar quien era él, necesitaba olvidar todo.

La pequeña castaña camino un rato entre la multitud hasta que encontró a Matt sentado en la barra con un vaso medio lleno en la mano. Respiro hondo y camino con la cabeza elevada hasta el joven.

_To them, hey  
You've got nothing to lose  
Don't be up we take it down_

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

El joven Ishida diviso la figura de Mimi entre la gente y se limito a mirarla fijamente hasta que ella quedo parada frente a él. Ninguno de los hablaba, se limitaban a mirar en direcciones opuestas ignorándose mutuamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Matt rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado

-Creo que si-respondió ella, aun sin mirarlo-Pero este no es un buen lugar

El rubio asintió y siguió a la castaña hasta la salida, una vez ahí caminaron uno al lado del otro. Sin rozarse, sin hablarse….sin mirarse, llegaron a un parque que tenía una pobre iluminación y unos maltratados juegos.

-Te vi- dijo Matt secamente fijando su mirada en un par de pupilas castañas

-Lo sé- respondió Mimi. Esa respuesta sorprendió a Yamato- Yo…puedo explicarlo

-Eso espero porque la verdad no puedo entenderte- era verdad, hoy no podía leer las expresiones de la joven, no podía ver nada en sus ojos.

-Bueno…este…-no encontraba las palabras exactas. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y hablo- Quería saber si alguien me daría todo lo que tú me das, si tendría lo que tenemos con otra persona. No sé si te quiero, no sé si tú me quieres

-Si te quiero, todo lo que te he dado no lo demuestra-la interrumpió de manera abrupta. Ella abrió los ojos, suavizando su mirada y dibujo una pequeña y falsa sonrisa de resignación

-Matt, el hecho de que me des todo lo que quiero no significa amor. Tal vez lo hayas hecho porque sentías que tenias que hacerlo- acertó, ambos sabían que esta vez ella tenía razón. Matt hacia eso porque creía que era un deber, un requisito mas en el contrato de enamorada-enamorado.

Un frio silencio se coloco en la escena. El rubio procesaba las palabras de Mimi y se asombraba al pensar que posiblemente ella tenía razón. Tal vez nunca se quisieron de verdad, quizá nunca estuvieron enamorados. Pero, si fuera así…. ¿cómo estuvieron tanto tiempo?...simple, tal vez se enamoraron del estereotipo del amor, de la personalidad que se compraron mutuamente o de la idea de ser querido por alguien más. De esa manera se veía un poco más razonable.

-Entonces creo que no debemos seguir juntos- sentencio el rubio

-Así es, quizá no estamos hechos para ser novio y novia. Si probamos suerte como amigos…

-Tal vez funcione- concluyo sonriendo a medias.

Había terminado, todo había terminado….estaba bien, ahora estaban bien. Era momento de avanzar, de seguir adelante y con el tiempo conocer a alguien más.

_It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin the chance that you've got to find a new one_

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  


-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- informo Mimi viendo la hora en su celular

-Si, yo igual…. ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? –pregunto dudoso

-No gracias, esta bien- sonrió- además me voy a quedar en la casa de Miyako, esta solo a dos cuadras- dijo señalando a la derecha

-Esta bien, cuídate

Se despidieron con un simple movimiento de manos, Matt iba por la izquierda y Mimi por la derecha. Por fin estaban tomando caminos diferente….por fin estaban tomando los caminos correctos.

Matt saco su celular y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje de buenas noches para Mimi.

-Costumbre- reconoció borrando el texto.

No era el momento de recaer en lo mismo, no iba a arruinar su oportunidad de avanzar aferrándose a una chica, aferrándose el recuerdo de un mentira.

Aunque sonara mal, incluso se sentía un poco más libre. No se malentienda, no odiaba hacer tantas cosas para ella, ya lo había encasillado en la casilla de "Deberes" y la verdad no conmovían ningún sentimiento dentro de el. Se podría decir que ambos son buenos mintiéndose a si mismos o que la rutina hizo que todo se viera y sintiera mas real….aunque posiblemente ambas opciones se juntaron y de ellas nació un amor ficticio, un amor vacio y cotidiano. Somos humanos, cometemos errores, nos mentimos, caemos, nos obligamos a levantarnos y seguimos; asi es…asi tiene que ser.

_Now you know what to do  
So come on feeling good_


End file.
